


Time Slows Down

by KingMajestys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, basically just alex freaking the fuck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMajestys/pseuds/KingMajestys
Summary: Set after 2x16 basically Alex has a mental breakdown after J’onn and Mon-El take Kara away to seek help for whatever seems to be ailing her. Maggie once again steps up to share Alex's burdens and be the perfect gf that she basically is.I threw in some Vasquez and Winn bc they're both incredible amirite





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha get ready for stressed out Alex yo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Did my best to try and stay in character, let me know what you think!

She didn’t know what to expect but she certainly wasn’t expecting that. She wasn’t expecting her sister, who had god-like superpowers, to just drop to the floor after literally one look from this guy. She didn’t know that time could slow down until she watched her sister crumble to the floor in slow motion like a house of cards gently blown over. Alex dropped her gun and ran over to try and catch her before she hit the ground only to be beaten to it by Mon-El. 

“Supergirl! Are you okay?” Her voice shook as she brought an arm to cradle Kara’s head.  
“Kara? Kara can you hear me?” Mon-El cried frantically, holding the limp girl awkwardly.  
“Get her to medical bay, now.” J’onn ordered. “All agents on high-alert,” He called out to everyone in the room, turning to look at the still open portal. “I don’t want anything going in or coming out of that portal without my knowing!” He yelled as he quickly followed Alex and Mon-El.

***

“She’s been like this for 3 hours, J’onn, 3 whole hours. We need to do something!” Urgency edging into hysteria filled Mon-El’s voice as he looked at the unconscious superhero for the thousandth time, lines of worry seeming to permanently crease his features.

“He’s right, I can’t find anything wrong with her vitals.” Alex’s voice was filled with frustration and worry, staring at the various screens and monitors that were analysing her sister. “There’s no telling when she could wake up… or- or if she’ll wake up. We don’t know what that guy did to her.” Alex ran a hand through her hair in exasperation, struggling to maintain her composure. 

“The prisoner went through the portal…” J’onn said thoughtfully. “If we want to find out what’s wrong with Supergirl, our best bet is to locate him and pursue him for answers.”  
“J’onn, we don’t know what world he’s gone to, though. Anything could happen.” Alex glanced at Kara with uncertainty.  
J’onn placed his hands on the agent’s shoulders, reassuring her. “I know Alex, but it’s our only hope. Like you said, we don’t know when or even if she’ll wake up.” He said gently.  
Alex took a deep breath, “Then I’m coming with you.” she replied determinedly, holstering the firearm she’d placed beside her earlier and checking her utility belt when J’onn placed a hand on her arms, stilling her actions.  
“Alex. I need you here to take care of things. You need to be temporary director of the D.E.O until I get back.” J’onn argued calmly, expecting defiance.

Alex’s eyes widened in protest, “But I-” she began as she was cut off by her superior.  
“- Alex, you’re the only one I trust. I need you here. We’ll be back as soon as Supergirl’s awake, I promise.” His strong gaze provided assurance as his hands returned to her shoulders, with a consoling grip and the agent’s heart sank when she realised he was right.  
“Mon-El, get Supergirl. We need to get going now.” 

Mon-El reached down to lift the superhero off the bed and into his arms when Alex grabbed his arm with a steel-like grip as J’onn left the room. “If anything happens to my sister, I will make sure you know an eternity full of pain so make sure she gets back safe.” She said through grit teeth, locking eyes with the daxamite before releasing her hold and stalking out of the room, angry that she was being left behind.

***

When J’onn and Mon-El were ready to enter the portal, he stepped forward calling out to all of the supervisors in the room “I’m putting Agent Danvers in control of all operations for the duration that I am away. Any and everything is to go through her like it normally would with me, is that clear?” After receiving multiple confirming nods from everyone in the room he signalled subtly to Agent Vasquez, walking over to her. “Make sure she’s okay.” He nodded in Alex’s direction. “She’s going to need support and strength right now.”  
“Yes, sir.” Vasquez acknowledged looking in Alex’s direction, watching her give orders to a few other agents. J’onn nodded in approval and walked up to the portal’s entrance with Mon-El in tow. They looked at one another before nodding and stepping through.

***

It’d been approximately 5 hours after J’onn and Mon-El had left. Alex was at the main station surveying a current mission that involved two rogue aliens involved with trading illegal extra-terrestrial weaponry when she felt her phone buzz for the fifth time that day and signalled to Vasquez to take over before taking her phone out in annoyance to see who it was.

 

Maggie [8:09AM]: Hey babe, just wondering if you wanted to go to that new Mexican place for lunch today or the usual? xx

Maggie [9:21AM]: Danvers, if you don’t tell me now then we’re going to go to a vegan place you definitely won’t like ;) 

[12:01PM] Missed call from Maggie Sawyer

[12:30PM] Missed call from Maggie Sawyer (2)

Maggie [12:49AM]: Alex? Is everything okay? 

 

Shit. A pang of guilt shot through her as she read the messages. She put her phone away shaking her head, not ready to tell her girlfriend what was going on just yet and glanced at the time.

“It’s been 5 whole hours and still nothing!” She said in irritation, pacing around the room whilst running a hand through her hair. She stopped abruptly, turning to look at Vasquez, “Do you think something’s happened?” Before the agent could answer Alex was gearing up. “I’m going in.” She said, the look of determination and worry all over her features as she walked towards the still-open portal.  
“Alex, no! You heard what the director said - you’re needed here. For all we know Supergirl could be undergoing some sort of treatment right now and could be back within the next hour. You need to trust Director Henshaw.” She put her hands on Alex’s arms in reassurance then took a breath, “Look… maybe you should do something to take your mind off things. I can hold the fort down here. You go and spar or something.” She offered kindly, knowing that training always got Alex into a calmer mood. 

Alex nodded slowly and walked off wordlessly to the training room, noticing for the first time how her body was filled with unreleased tension.

***

She ducked low to her right in order to dodge the incoming fist that would have landed on her jaw, sought an opening and swiftly flipped her sparring partner onto the floor, hard. She was about to continue when her opponent grunted out, “Yield! I yield, agent Danvers.” This had been the seventh agent she’d challenged in the training room.  
She removed her forearm from across his chest slowly and lowered her fist, looking up around her, suddenly aware of the many pairs of eyes that were on her. The other agents in the room were staring, some with concern for the downed opponent underneath her and some with fear directed towards herself. Alex looked down at the man beneath her, a twinge of guilt hitting her as she saw his expression covered in fear as he breathed heavily.

She lowered her hand to help him up and ordered everyone to get back to their stations, sitting down on one of the benches, holding her head in her hands. She didn’t know what she’d do if Kara didn’t come back, or worse; if Kara came back and never woke up. Her heart longed to see her sister’s brown, puppy dog eyes and that smile that even the sun couldn’t compete with. She smiled at the thought of Kara’s kind smile before her thoughts dipped back into darker matters. Where are they? She sighed as she got up and exited the training centre to make her way to Winn’s desk.

“Winn. Anything?” She asked as she neared his desk, her eyes pleading for any answer of some sort other than not yet, Alex.  
Winn sighed as he swivelled in his chair to face her. “For the trillionth time, Alex, nothing as of yet.” He instantly regretted his tone before proceeding more delicately, “Hey. I’m worried about Kara too, but all we can do now is wait. The second I get anything, trust me, you’ll be the first to know.” His tone was gentle as he looked at her, wishing there was something more he could do for her. 

The agent had her head in her hands again when she heard a small voice from behind.  
“Alex?”  
She turned to meet a pair of familiar brown eyes staring at her with both concern and relief at the same time. Alex walked over to her quickly, pulling her to the side.  
“Maggie, hey. W-what are you doing here?” Her voice low as she looked around, making sure she wasn’t missing anything that was going around her in case there was activity with the portal.  
Maggie’s brow furrowed in confusion, “You weren’t answering any of my texts or calls so I got worried… What’s happening? Where’s J’onn and everyone else?” She looked around noticing that everyone in the room was slightly more tense than usual, even Winn who had a grim expression on his face.

Alex sighed, “We had this new prisoner come in and he did something to Kara, and she wasn’t waking up so J’onn and Mon-El took her through that portal over there that the prisoner went through” she pointed behind the detective as she continued, “and it’s been 7 whole hours and we’ve heard no word from them yet and I just – I can’t think, or-or” she was starting to hyperventilate and shake after talking so quickly when Maggie quickly stepped into her space and embraced the agent in her arms, rubbing her back whilst soothing her.  
“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I got you, Alex. It’s gonna be okay, babe. I promise.” 

Alex broke down in her arms as the shorter woman held her tightly, supporting her, grounding her.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been replying to you.” She said in between sobs, wiping her tears away.  
“Hey.” Maggie’s voice was soft as she pulled back a little and brought a finger to lift Alex’s chin. “Your sister was whammied by a complete stranger who escaped through a portal to a different dimension and hasn’t been back for 7 hours. I understand the radio silence.” Her smile was sweet as she wiped a stray tear from Alex’s cheek, “I just need you to know that you don’t have to go through this by yourself, Alex. I’m right here, baby girl, please don’t shut me out?” Her head tilted slightly with pleading eyes as she looked up at Alex who just nodded, wondering what she’d done to deserve this incredible, selfless woman before her now.  
“Okay, so run me through what happened again in detail.”

***

It had been 8 hours since J’onn and Mon-El had left with Supergirl and an hour since Maggie had arrived at the DEO. With her girlfriend’s presence, Alex was able to return to her station and do what J’onn had asked of her and if things got too hard with her thoughts straying to where and how Kara was, Maggie would be there to collect her into a hug and reassure the agent that they’d be back soon and to trust in J’onn.

Alex was exhausted. She’d spent the whole day stressing over her sister’s condition and directing the D.E.O. She could feel her body begging for sleep but promised herself rest only when her sister was back, safe and sound and until then, she would make herself stay ready and alert.

“Somebody needs a coffee. Lucky for you, I’ve got one.” Alex stifled a yawn as she turned to see Maggie walking towards her with 2 coffees and a box of donuts.  
“What-wait, when did you leave?” She asked, surprised that she’d missed the detective slip out. Maggie chuckled, handing her a coffee “About 25 minutes ago when I saw your eyes shutting involuntarily from exhaustion, Danvers.” She smirked as she handed her a donut.  
“You are an actual angel, Sawyer, you know that?” Alex wolfed the donut down, only just realising that she hadn’t eaten since she got up that morning. Maggie grinned and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “Any news?” She asked, studying Alex’s tired features.  
“Still nothing.” Alex said, shaking her head dejectedly. Not a minute later, a shout could be heard from Winn’s desk.

“Woah – hey! I’m getting something!” Winn’s voice was excited as he jumped up from his desk to face the portal. “Scanners are showing some activity from within.” He pointed as the portal started to flash and glow.

“Everyone on standby!” Alex yelled, placing her coffee down and drawing her firearm. “We don’t know what’s coming through there so be on your guard!” She ordered to everyone in the room. It was a tense few seconds as the portal kept flashing and lighting up until eventually, 3 figures casually walked out of it. All firearms were immediately holstered as everybody saw who it was coming out of the portal and Alex’s heart stopped.

“Alex!” Kara spotted her sister straight away and ran over to engulf her in what probably should have been a bone-crushing hug, but Alex didn’t mind.  
“Oh my god, Kara, I was so worried.” Alex mumbled into her sister’s shoulder, tears brimming her eyes.  
“I know, I know.” Kara whispered in a soothing tone, tears beginning to fill her eyes as well. “I missed you, Alex.”  
“I missed you too, Kara.” She whispered, burying her face into her sister’s neck, tightening her grip on the superhero.  
J’onn walked up to them, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder with a smile, “Told you.” he smiled. Alex mouthed a thank you to him before he walked off to resume control and get updated on the current missions taking place. 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do – anything you need –” Alex was cut off as Kara laughed and hugged her again. “I’m fine Alex! Just tired. Oh! Wait till I tell you what went down.” She said with a look that said it was obviously some crazy shit. “Oh, and hey Maggie!” She said cheerfully. She was glad that the detective had been keeping Alex company. Maggie smiled at Kara, snaking her arm around Alex’s waist, grateful that all seemed to be okay again. Alex mirrored the detective’s actions before turning to Kara. “Okay, so tell us what happened exactly?”  
“I promise I will, just as soon as I get some rest – wait – are those donuts I see over there?” Kara was already zeroing in on the box of donuts on Winn’s desk, appearing beside them in a flash.

Alex sighed, shaking her head with a smile before turning to Maggie who was chuckling, “Guess we’ll talk later.” She sighed fondly.  
Maggie tightened her arm around the agent’s waist as Alex yawned again. “Take me home?”  
“I thought you’d never ask, Danvers.” She smiled, dimples and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
